Darth Acina
Darth Acina, later known as Empress Acina, was a Human female who served as a Dark Lord of the Sith and a member of the True Sith Empire's ruling Dark Council during the Galactic War with the Old Galactic Republic. She was chosen by the Emperor's Hand to be the new head of the Sphere of Technology after the death of Darth Karrid at Duro, and to watch over a warehouse of powerful technology known as the Arcanum. When the rogue Dread Masters broke into Arcanum and stole the Seeds of Rage, Acina was quick to summon an Imperial individual to assist in recovering the seeds. In the aftermath of the Eternal Empire's invasion of the larger galaxy and the death or disappearance of all other Dark Council members, Darth Acina assumed leadership of the Empire and declared herself Empress of the Sith. Biography A female Human who hailed from the world of Dromund Kaas that affiliated with the True Sith Empire, Acina was brought to the Sith Academy on Korriban. Trained in the ways of the dark side of the Force, Acina managed to pass every trial and was given the rank of Sith Apprentice and trained under Sith Master Tagriss. Eventually, Acina received the title as "Darth" and became the Sith Lord Darth Acina. Around 3640 BBY, Darth Acina served within the Dark Council after Darth Karrid was killed on Duro. It was from the hand of the Emperor personally commissioned to analyze the mysteries of the Arcanum to guard, where ancient Sith artifacts and powerful devices were. As the Sith had access to the entire system, it has been ever since caressed by other members of the Sith Council. After vitiate was silenced and Darth Malgus' rebellion had failed, she retired with her students, including Lord Tagriss, in the Arcanum back, to pursue the Sith artifacts, but betrayed Tagriss his master and joined the terror masters to. This led to a destabilization of its position and then Acina had good terms with the other members of the Council. During that same year, she contacted an Imperial to solicited his help. They ordered him to Dromund Kaas to discuss further. She reported the Imperials of a project of the terror masters to conquer the Arcanum. It was the former Sith Lord managed to corrupt an Arcanum-guard who stole the technology of seeds of anger. They charged him with finding the seed and created the impression that the Emperor vitiate would still be alive. Following the aftermath of the Eternal Empire's invasion of the larger galaxy and the death or disappearance of all other Dark Council members, Darth Acina assumed leadership of the Empire and declared herself Empress of the Sith. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire'' Sources * Category:Dark Lords of the Sith Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Members of the Dark Council Category:Residents of Dromund Kaas Category:Sith Lords of the True Sith Empire